


Hattrick

by zebrafish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asthma, F/F, Hate Sex, Hockey, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebrafish/pseuds/zebrafish
Summary: A young unmotivated hockey player annoys the wrong person. She learns her lesson*a repost of my original Wattpad fanfiction but I changed the characters names to AOT because why not. Lilianith on Wattpad, read the notes*
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Hattrick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading. This is a repost of my original wattpad fanfiction which I changed the names of the characters to Annie and Mikasa, along with a few others at the last minute because why not. Lilianith on Wattpad, I will continue this plot of the story on there with my OC's but I do not know if I will do multiple chapters of Mikannie with that fanfic. If that makes sense yk. enjoy!

At this point in the year, Annie had really began to dread going to these games. It had been around mid-winter when it all began, the freezing weather and agenda of booked exams had blanketed over her and most of the other girls' minds on her hockey team like a crushing boulder. Everything had began to feel repetitive and irritating again, the cluster of practices and games were no exception. Especially when half the time she didn't get to play and made an near permanent stay on the home bench during games. 

She had no problem with it really. It was exhausting to play, never-mind with her asthma and recurring leg problems. She had not been the first to find out that having asthma and wearing the required social distancing masks in games were not an amazing combination, resulting in multiple asthma attacks during the first few weeks of the program, which she was slightly convinced was part of the reason why she was sitting on the bench right now in the first place. The other reason, of course, was her lack of motivation, as mentioned prior. Not that Annie minded, as far as she was concerned resting on the unstable squeaking benches during off shifts and gazing at her teammates as they wheezed with exertion on the ice was just fine for her. She only just wished she didn't look at her like that.

Warm ups were a routine by now. Half way through the season, Annie could at least pride herself on being able to remember the usual drills before each game. Skate, skate harder with crossovers, hard stop, other direction hard, backwards, five minute shooting drill, repeat. Every game they as a team started with the same. She couldn't complain, she liked the five minute shooting drill a little. It allowed the blonde to catch her breath once again and perhaps, if on a good day, have a small conversation with another defenseman or lineman before going back to send another slapshot to the net. One didn't get as high as she had wanted, instantly averting eyes with the current goalie in net, as if Ymir was going to judge her for a missed shot. Annie didn't exactly like Ymir. Though to be fair, 99% of the time she didn't like anyone, though that wasn't her fault now was it?

Yes it was.

The team they were playing against today was tall. Most teams of girls closer to the capital of the state seemed to have more height than those farther like her team, or at least that was what she had gathered in her time observing the art that is the sport of hockey. They were fast as well, passing the puck in a near impossible speed and shots almost comparable to machine gun bullets. 

She sat out the entire game. 

The least she could bring out of the experience of watching her teammates play that was that it was a entertaining. The riveting fast paced game had tied her and her team in from the moment their skates stepped on the ice. A fierce war between the groups had surged almost immediately, both neck and neck for each other by the time the puck dropped. It was exhilarating, the crowds in the stands howling and groaning at every other play, the telltale noises of the Zamboni machines and skates rapidly shifting direction in pursuit of the almost levitating puck as it was shot down the ice. It had sounded exactly the same as it always did and for a short moment during the chaos, Annie couldn't help but feel at peace in this mentally exhausting prison of a game. The thrill of the arena in battle had held her captive once again, as it did to most that came to watch these games. Perhaps she had thought that same night with guilt, these lapses in time before the puck hit the ice once again were the only thing keeping her going. 

Still, it did not make sense to her anymore. Why was she even here again if all Annie was going to do was watch the score-clock anxiously as slow seconds ticked by, until eventually the game would be over? 

She was the tallest player on their team. The player stuck out from the crowd of black uniforms as a giant, a goddess even Annie's mind whispered intrusively inquired, with skills of such being and a bravado like no other. In an instant, all of the secure oxygen Annie had stored in her asthmatic lungs had been stolen and been left in a merciless battle with a coughing fit as she skated by with grace in each drag of her feet. She didn't bat an eye in her direction as the goddess glided over towards the center dots for a faceoff, most likely ignoring Annie's frantic wheezing and her exhausted teammates desperately searching for her hidden inhaler. 

It was as if she held the entire game in the palm of her hand. She shot passed our lines faster than a freight train, cradling the puck as if it were a small child in distress, careful yet skilled. In the first 5 minutes of the game, she had scored three points and the arena was near dead silent. Until it wasn't and the crowds, even our home teams' shockingly, went absolutely ballistic for her. 

The game carried on. Annie leaned boredly against the boards, surveying the game and waiting anxiously for the moment which she would come out again. The girl came out almost every other shift, Annie noted, but the few hundred seconds between each shift was enough to make the younger girl want to gouge her eyes out in frustration. 

Her agile movements were both fierce and godlike at once, enough to make her gasp quietly every time a puck would find its way up the boards, Number 15 chasing it farther and farther up until...

She was right in front of her.

She had grey eyes. Not like Annie's own murky blue shade, but a dark swirl of emotion and power in her eyelids, like a brewing storm cloud. They were ethereal. She was ethereal. Why couldn't she stop staring?

"Who is that," she murmured quietly to her defenseman who was currently working the door to the right. The girl, Christa, gave her a curious look at her sudden vocalization, but nonetheless answered. 

"Which one? Number 15 or 10?" She pointed towards her.

"Yes, her."

"Wait...which one?"

"What?"

"#15 or #10, you pointed at both."

Annie snorted,

"I did not," the blonde glanced back out and found the tall player with ease. "15."

"Oh," Christa breathed, a small laugh bubbled up as she identified the player. "I think her name is Mikasa." 

Two other girls on the bench, both whom Annie had befriended in the past few weeks of skating were currently listening into their conversation, both snickering at the players' interesting name.  
"Mikasa?" her teammate, Sasha gasped, giggling erratically. "What the fuck."

The three of them howled to their own jokes, most of which Annie didn't find all that amusing before all refocusing their attention back to the currently stopped game and...

Mikasa was glaring at them. She was out on the ice once again, waiting for the referee to gather his data from the scorekeeper as they always did and talking quietly with a teammate by her side. Anna did not doubt that mostly everyone had heard their conversation, as the group of girls all snickered quietly and tried to avoid Number 15's malicious gaze. It wouldn't be as hard for them to hide of course, as the only one she seemed to be looking straight at would be Anna, which in her defense wasn't exactly fair because she had been the one to ignore all the comments. 

"Damn," Sasha whispered to the three of them after she and her friend began to skate away. "Who put a stick up her ass?" This time nobody answered. 

Her glare felt like a 3rd degree burn on her skin, the icy dull pupils fixating on her figure almost comparable to being set on fire. Annie exhaled sharply, grabbing her untouched water bottle to distance herself from the possibility of further eye contact, proving to be futile as she was still burning a hole into Anna's chest when she glanced up once again. Deep down, in a hidden part of her which she chose not to acknowledge, she felt exhilarated. The blonde couldn't fathom why she might be, as a glare from the tallest and most physically active player on their team would be considered closer to a death sentence than a good thing. 

A small whine stemmed from the back of her throat as heat flushed throughout the girls' body. Fuck, she moaned internally, what the fuck am I doing? She closed her legs as the game continued at it's normal pace once again, grinding slightly against the walls of the board or her jock every once in awhile, searching desperately for some kind, any kind, of friction. Or just something to help her... situation, shame and humiliation seeping into every part of her being as the minutes ticked by.

Every now and then, Annie would glance at Mikasa once again, feeling only slightly disgusted at her actions as she continued to rut silently, small noises escaping her pale lips as she noticed a few times they shared. glance. Annie could have even sworn she was even blushing. She couldn't possibly know could she...? The blonde girl tucked that humiliating thought into the back of her brain as she prayed to whoever was out there that she wasn't being too obvious. Looking around, as far as she could tell nobody noticed. Except maybe for her. 

The time ticked into the eventual end of the third period and Annie let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't called out to play once again. Her team had won by only two points. A good win, she concluded to herself as she gathered her things and stepped out onto the ice, gliding towards the locker rooms, but unfortunately not good enough. Annie feared the next practice as the result of close games like these were usually treated with double sprints and no mercy from the coaches. Annie sighed, grabbing her water bottle and bag of sweaty gear as she bade goodbye to her team for the time being, as she would most likely see the again in the following days, whenever her captain decided to assign a practice.

She veered quickly towards the exit of the arena, trying desperately to avoid any and all unwanted contact with the over-emotional parental figures of her friends and to get outside as fast as she could so Annie could call her father to pick up for the drive home.

However that would not be the case, as just before Annie was able to exit the building her arm was tugged back by a strong grip and dragged in a matter of seconds through a door to a room, it locking shut as it closed. 

She let out a yelp as she was abruptly shoved over, the wind knocked out of her chest once again to her dismay. As she fought to catch her breath once more, a figure moved around the door. Annie's eyes bulged out of her socket as she realized exactly who her captor was.

"Sweetheart," Mikasa cooed mockingly as she stood towering in front of her, bending down and holding up a hand mockingly as if to offer to help a now gaping Annie up. Annie just stared at her horrified as she dropped the hand, rolling her eyes as the smaller girl let out a whimper of fear and frantically looked to find a way out. "You're so fucking annoying." 

Annie recoiled from her brash words as if she had been slapped. Of all things Mikasa could have done to her here after a game had to be this? To try and argue with her like a child just because they won? She felt slightly disappointed and embarrassed for the other girl, rolling her eyes slightly before attempting to get up again.

She was pushed back down.

Mikasa glared down at her from above, studying her as if she were nothing more than an ant to her. In many ways, she was.

It was undeniably attractive. 

"Annie right?" Mikasa asked a moment later, eyes still trained on the smaller girl's athletic form. Annie nodded silently, eyeing the taller girl warily from afar. "Cute."

"We need to talk," she continued in a serious manner. "But first, be a good girl and try and catch your breath for me. It might be awhile."


End file.
